


Pray for the Ground

by glamaphonic



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Implied Relationship, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's the one who teaches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray for the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["You've Gone Away Enough"](http://listen.grooveshark.com/#/song/You_ve_Gone_Away_Enough/274627) by Mirah.

Stefan makes her, but Damon's the one who teaches her.

Neither Stefan or Elena asks—like not saying it aloud changes something.

"You should go," he says, overly charitable. They do.

Bonnie's first breath is a wretched gasp, her pretty face contorted in leftover terror. He thinks she might scream, but then the hunger slams into her.

"Oh God," she moans. She clasps at her jaw, grimacing. "It hurts."

He purses his lips, cocks an eyebrow, and nods. Tears gather in her eyes with the realization.

"Yeah, let's go take care of that."

He offers his hand. She takes it.


End file.
